Sabriel
Sabriel is swift and fearless and will do anything to protect her Seeker. Coupled with her ability to bounce back instantly from most battles, she is a dangerous opponent. Sophie Casterwill's faithful fighter, Sabriel is among the toughest and most loyal Titans available to Seekers. Her sister is the magic-oriented Sorcerel. History Sabriel was one of Sophie's first Titans and has since become her favorite to use in battle against the Organization. Sophie invoked Sabriel from a rooftop in Venice to help Dante Vale and Lok Lambert whilst they were being pursued by Organization Suits. The pair jumped down and defeated a Redcap. In the Prague Huntik Hotel, Dante scanned Sabriel on the Holotome. Sabriel was later invoked to fight a Redcap in the house of Jodis Lore on the Road of Alchemists and fought against DeFoe's forces. After Dante obtained the Amulet of Metagolem, Sabriel regrouped with the rest of the Huntik team. During the final confrontation with the Professor, Sabriel was affected by the Spikes ability of Dominator and, in protecting Sophie, refused to return to her Amulet and continued to endure further attacks from Nordrake. She and her Amulet were then destroyed by a Rippleburst spell from the Professor thanks to Sabriel exhausting her energies using her Supertough ability. After using this ability to protect Sophie, Sabriel disappeared, apparently for good. The loss of Sabriel deeply affected Sophie long after the Professor's defeat, leaving her feeling weak and ineffective. Thanks to the power of Powerbonding, however, Sabriel reappeared by Sophie's side with her summoning icon appearing directly on Sophie's hand. Powerbonded Sabriel returned in the Crystal Caves to save her Seeker from a treacherous situation against Undine, the Water Spirit and Coralgolem in which Sophie was unable to summon any of her other Titans. After the trial, Sabriel was re-united with her sister Titan, Sorcerel. Powerbonded Sabriel has since been actively used by Sophie to fight against both the Organization and the Blood Spiral. Abilities Sabriel is a master warrior who is equipped with armor and a rapier that are more durable than anything produced by a blacksmith. Thanks to her Supertough ability, she can avoid being sent back to her Amulet due to battle damage. Though unaffected by these injuries, this ability is rarely used because of the damaged done to her Amulet. Powerbonding When Sabriel became Powerbonded, she transcended the need for a traditional Amulet, which she no longer had, and instead could be invoked from Sophie's hand. Powerbonded Sabriel gained golden armor, a cape, and the capacity to float for a limited time. Among her new abilities are Truth Shield to protect herself from attacks and Mirror Fight to mimic her Seeker's moves perfectly. Other new abilities include Double Parry, a defensive stance using her two swords , Sunstrike, a deflection of incoming offensive spells , and Diving Kick, an offensive kick made by jumping through the air. When used together with Sorcerel and Sophie, they can activate the Triple Truth Shield ability to protect all three of them. Design History Though originally designed to be able to levitate a number of swords around herself, Sabriel's design developed into that of a more standard warrior. The final design was that of a skilled swordswoman with the ability to endure extra damage before being forced to return to her amulet. Specifically designed for Sophie, Sabriel excels in battle while remaining graceful and collected. Sabriel (Concept Sketches).jpg|Early Concept Sketches of Sabriel Sabriel (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Sabriel Sabriel (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Sabriel Sabriel.jpg|Final Art Gallery Sabriel Amulet.jpg|Sabriel's Amulet Sabriel Icon.jpg|Sabriel's Icon Sabriel2.jpg|Sabriel S2E35_Sabriel_Powerbonded_Icon.png|Powerbonding Icon Sabriel PB.jpg|Powerbonded Sabriel Trivia * Her summoning commands are "Fight with us," "Attack," "Use your speed," "Let's go," and "Defend us." * Sabriel’s name is based on the word saber (British English, sabre), a sword. *An older name for her was Rapier, based on the rapier which is a light, very narrow sword. * Sabriel's blade, despite being called a rapier, more closely resembles a scimitar or a saber. Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Casterwill family Titans Category:Powerbonded Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Season 1 Titans Category:Season 2 Titans Category:Need to rewrite